watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Chapter 164/@comment-3434177-20190907002033/@comment-3434177-20190910015401
“Speculation on my part, but I think that people do not approach "beautiful people" out of fear they will be rejected. Katō may have been with and lost those who simply want to be with a "popular" girl. Her quiet reaction to Minami's insults regarding her make-up job on Tomoko may be such a case. It explains her insecurity around Tomoko during the college trip.” Well, it exists the trope of "you really doesn't know whether people want genuinely to be your friends, or they just hang out with you because they consider you like someone attractive and popular", and as we already saw it, Minami applies to that tag of 'social leech', something interesting with Asuka, it's one would expect someone like her would be surrounded but lots of friends, but seemingly she has mainly Akane, a little of Nemo, Kaho and Tomoko, and as you said in past, she doesn't consider Fuuka as a close friend, I mean, Sasaki had to realize about cram school camp through Kaho. “Fūka seems jealous of Tomoko, does she not? I suspect that she wonders if Katō has a crush on Tomoko, and why would she with such a girl. We can over-read "YURI!" into all of this, but Fūka may legitimately wonder why Katō cares about an unglamorous girl and would offer to let such a girl frolick in her front and back court!” An interesting fact I noticed while I was reading Fuuka's thoughts, it's she mentioned "...and the sudden appearance of Kuroki!!", that is practically same thing haters in 4chan tell about Asuka, a character who appeared by suddenly way and who in forced tone made friends with Tomoko. It's and strange irony when one thinks it in that way. “Fuck them. Seriously. She is growing up. I guess they would prefer if she had committed suicide.” For one side, there are people in fandom who just saw Tomoko like someone of whom they could mock at her because her disgraces, they never saw her like a true character, and now she has begun to developed and grow up as person, they can't stand that fact. On the other hand and recalling what I told about appearances which draw people around, there are the ones who consider Watamote as a bad series, and the spend time accusing over and over about how only reason for which fandom like Tomoko, it's for her appearance. “"I seem to be the only one concerned about the possibility that Asuka, after having realized that Tomoko is less than what she hoped she was, will abandon her." I don't think other 'Kii-chan's disappointment event' happens, at least I don't think in that way, firstly, because that would be to crumble down all building of character that NT has been doing with Asuka, and secondly, because Tomoko is now in way better condition than when she crushed Kiko's illusions, thought it doesn't look in that way, and she is still saying idiocy and comments from nowhere, Tomoko has madurated and in by her way, she has gained more comprehension for feelings of other people, specially for the ones to whom she consider as her friends. I don't think Asuka abandons Tomoko simply for that, in view it was her who go toward Tomoko, and not in reversed such as Minami did. “Didn't Tomoko already admit to Asuka, Yuu didn't send her the dick pics? Quote from 140 : "I said my friend sent them to me as a prank, but in reality I just wanted to look at them myself."” That's something I noticed when I read chapter, Tomoko confessed all her perver side to Asuka during that visit to Aoyama, including the 'male wands' incident, I can't picture NT had forgotten this easy something like that. Asuka isn't and ingenuous person like more one could have thought at first sight, she outstands in more a school subject, and she knows perfectly which topics can't be talked about openly in public, it's for that the big question, why Tomoko of among all people?, What was it that Asuka saw in her? Was it because that time when she recommended to her a book? And we have gotten a little scratch about what kind of person Asuka thinks is her, as well as there is the fact she confessed to Tomoko she afraid she was forcing her to go to Aoyama, which sounds quite contradictory by reading her last thought of how Tomoko is useless if nobody forces her to do things. And in certain way, I think when Asuka said "I want to go there with you and eveyrone too!", she wasn't being sincere and she just added the "everyone" for looking good with Tomoko. “I have yet to read that manga so I am behind, sorry!” It's a shame, I read other NT's mangas with the purpose of understand why Watamote is the only one which has gotten to last, whereas the others have been cancelled, and I would have like to debate that with you.